To Find An Identity
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, no super power, BoboiboyxYaya. Seorang pemuda dibawa ke rumah sakit dalam kondisi kritis. Kemudian diketahui bahwa pemuda tersebut hilang ingatan dan tidak diketahui identitasnya. Yaya dari panti sosial bertugas mengurus pemuda tersebut. Dan ia ingin menolong pemuda tersebut menemukan identitasnya kembali. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah sebuah proyek baru. Ini ngetik di hape, publish dari hape. Pengen ngeliat apa aku tahan nyicil pelan-pelan nulis di hape.**

 **Yosh, ini BoboiboyxYaya lagi. Genrenya misteri tapi aslinya nggak misteri-misteri amat. Romance juga mungkin nggak bakal kerasa. Intinya, fanfic ini nggak jelas.**

 **Baca aja bila berkenan.**

 **Warning: AU, no super power, BoboiboyxYaya later, mistery, crime, action dikit, miss typo ampun-ampunan**

 **Disclaimer: Animonsta, pinjem karakternya bentar**

* * *

 **To Find An Identity**

Manusia berjalan dalam aliran waktu dimana terdapat masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa depan. Masa lalu terbuat dari ingatan, masa sekarang terbuat dari keberadaan dan masa depan terbuat dari harapan serta rencana. Karena itu, manusia yang kehilangan ingatannya sama dengan kehilangan masa lalunya.

Dan hal itu bisa mempengaruhi masa sekarang dari manusia tersebut, alias, keberadaannya.

IoI

Sirine ambulans bergaung di tengah malam yang gelap, dua orang paramedis segera turun begitu ambulans berhenti di depan rumah sakit bagian unit gawat darurat. Dua orang paramedis tersebut segera menurunkan pasien yang mereka bawa.

Beberapa suster serta dokter keluar dari unit gawat darurat dan menyambut mereka.

"Apa anda bisa mendengar saya? Kita berada di rumah sakit sekarang."

Namun tak ada reaksi dari sang pasien yang tergolek di atas stretcher yang didorong.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tekanan darah 60/40, denyut nadi 112 dan frekuensi pernapasan 24. Ada riwayat luka benturan di kepala."

Pintu unit gawat darurat terbuka dan pasien tersebut segera ditangani oleh para perawat dan dokter bersamaan.

Mereka dengan cepat mengukur kembali tekanan darah pasien, memberikan oksigen, memasang infus, membersihkan luka dan menghentikan perdarahan di kepala.

"Tolong ambil CT-Scan dan MRI pada bagian kepala."

Luka yang terdapat pada bagian kepala, yang berdarah dan lebam merupakan perhatian utama dibandingkan dengan lebam-lebam lain yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya.

IoI

"Kau tahu pasien yang masuk ICU seminggu yang lalu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu lho, laki-laki masih muda, yang wajahnya babak belur dan kepalanya berdarah terus koma."

"Oh... yang nggak ketauan namanya itu, kenapa?"

"Katanya barusan sadar lho."

"Wah, yang bener?"

"Iya, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Dia hilang ingatan."

IoI

Setelah pasien itu terbangun, kondisinya mulai stabil, alat bantu napas yang terpasang di mulutnya pun dilepas dan ia dipindahkan ke bagian bangsal rawat inap biasa.

Matanya sejak terbuka hanya terus memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit meski sesekali ia melihat sekitar dengan wajah bingung.

Kali ini, ada seorang dokter dan seorang suster bersamanya. Sang suster mengecek tekanan darah dan mengatur tetesan infus, sedangkan sang dokter menyinari matanya dengan senter, membuat pasien tersebut merasa silau.

Dokter tersebut kemudian mundur dan mengantongi kembali senter kecilnya.

"Jadi anda tidak ingat nama anda?"

Pasien tersebut menggeleng.

"Tahu sekarang tahun berapa?"

Paaien tersebut menggeleng lagi.

"Sebutkan di benua mana negara Malaysia berada."

"Asia," pasien tersebut menjawab. Kali ini ia bisa mengingatnya.

"Coba buka tutup pulpen ini."

Pasien tersebut menggenggam pulpen yang disodorkan dokter dan membuka tutupnya tanpa asa kesulitan apapun.

"Baiklah. Apa anda ingat bagaimana anda bisa terluka?"

Pasien tersebut menggeleng. Luka di kepalanya sudah tidak begitu terasa. Hanya balutan perban di sekitar kepalanya saja yang mengingatkan kalau kepalanya luka.

"Anda sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Seminggu yang lalu anda terluka dan seseorang memanggil ambulans lalu membawa anda kemari. Apa anda mengerti sampai di sini?"

Pasien itu mengangguk dengan lemah dan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kepala anda terluka cukup parah dan anda koma hingga terbangun hari ini."

Pasien tersebut hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan. Jadi itu sebabnya badannya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Saya akan memeriksa anda lebih lanjut. Dari yang saya dapat simpulkan, anda selertinya terkena amnesia retrogarde, jadi ingatan anda di masa lalu menghilang, tapi masih ada ingatan nengenai hal umum yang tersisa sehingga tampaknya tak mempengaruhi kualitas hidup anda dan kemampuan anda untuk mengingat mulai dari anda bangun hari ini tampaknya tak ada gangguan."

Pasien tersebut hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Anda bisa beristirahat kembali, saya akan datang lagi nanti."

Dan sang dokter pun keluar, meninggalkan sang pasien yang hanya bisa menatap kosong ke langit-langit bangsal rumah sakit.

IoI

Beberapa jam kemudian, seorang laki-laki yang memakai kemeja serta jas dan kacamata ungu memasuki bangsal dimana pasien amnesia itu berada.

"Perkenalkan, saya Fang, polisi."

Ia memperlihatkan kartu anggota polisinya.

Pasien itu hanya mengerjapkan mata dan mengernyit sedikit.

"Seminggu yang lalu, anda terluka. Apakah dokter sudah memberitahu anda bagaimana anda terluka?"

Pasien tersebut mencoba mengingat namun tak ada yang muncul di kepalanya dari penjelasan dokter sebelumnya jadi ia menggeleng.

"Seorang saksi mata melihat anda sedang berkelahi dengan seseorang kemudian anda didorong jatuh dari tangga jembatan penyebrangan. Apa anda ingat?"

Pemuda itu kembali menggeleng. Dan sang polisi mendesah. Ia tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tampak kesal.

"Saksi tersebut dan petugas paramedis yang membawa anda sudah mengisi laporan. Kasus ini akan ditangani oleh polisi sebagai kasus tindakan penganiayaan serta percobaan pembunuhan. Kami akan menghubungi anda untuk perkembangan lebih lanjut. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng kembali. Matanya kosong menatap langit-langit.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas perhatiannya, saya permisi dulu."

Polisi itu pun segera keluar dari bangsal kamar tersebut. Namun, saat membuka pintu ia berhenti.

"Dan satu lagi. Data anda sedang dicocokkan dengan data laporan orang hilang. Jika kami sudah menemukan identitas anda, akan segera saya beritahu."

Dan ia pun pergi di balik pintu.

Sang pasien hanya mampu memandang pintu yang tertutup. Identitas, ia butuh identitas. Sejak tadi itu yang paling ia inginkan. Siapa namanya? Siapa sebenarnya dirinya? Namun tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menjawab. Tak ada seorang pun mengenalinya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan mulai dari sekarang?

IoI

"Selamat siang dokter."

"Oh silahkan masuk."

Seorang gadis cantik dengan pakaian rapi dan nenggunakan hijab pink yang manis masuk ke ruangan seorang dokter.

"Perkenalkan, saya Yaya dari Panti Sosial Cinta Kasih."

"Oh, akhirnya datang juga. Silahkan duduk. Saya sudah menghubungi polisi soak hal ini, karena ini pertama kalinya hal seperti ini terjadi di rumah sakit, jadi saya tidak begitu mengerti prosedurnya. Maaf ya."

Gadis tersebut duduk di sebuah kursi di depan meja dokter tersebut.

"Apa dokter bisa menjelaskan kenapa dokter meminta bantuan dari dinas sosial?"

Dokter tersebut mengambil sebuah map dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu membuka map tersebut dan melihat data dari seorang pasien.

"Seminggu yang lalu ada seorang pasien korban penganiayaan dan percobaan pembunuhan dibawa oleh ambulans kemari. Pasien tersebut kondisinya kritis dan koma untuk beberapa saat. Saat ditemukan, ia tidak membawa kartu identitas maupun telepon genggam sehingga sulit dilacak identitas dari pasien ini. Sayangnya ketika pasien ini sadar, ia mengalami amnesia total."

Gadis itu mengangguk sembari matanya membaca berkas data pasien yang ada di tangannya.

"Saya sudah berkoordinasi soal hal ini dengan polisi. Polisi akan mencocokan data pasien tersebut dengan data orang hilang yang ada di kepolisian. Sedangkan untuk masalah biaya akan ditanggung oleh asuransi negara, masalahnya..."

"Setelah ini pasien tersebut harus diapakan?" tebak Yaya. Dokter tersebut mengangguk.

"Kondisinya semakin baik, jadi kami tak mungkin bisa terus menampungnya di sini," jawab dokter tersebut dengan jujur.

"Apakah ingatannya tak akan kembali?" tanya Yaya.

Dokter tersebut menarik sebuah foto MRI, memajangnya di depan lampu dan memperlihatkannya pada Yaya.

"Terdapat luka pada kepalanya yang melukai otak di bagian penyimpanan memori. Untungnya kemampuan mengingatnya tidak mengalami gangguan, begitu juga pengetahuan umum dan cara kehidupan sehari-hari. Tapi, dengan luka seperti ini, saya takut pasien ini mengalami amnesia permanen. Mungkin saja bisa kembali tapi hal itu belum jelas. Dan lagi belum ada pengobatan untuk amnesia seperti ini."

Yaya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dokter tersebut. Seorang pasien, dari data di sini, pemuda dengan umur sekitar 25 tahun atau lebih, mengalami amnesia total dan tak memiliki kartu identitas.

"Sebenarnya Panti Sosial Cinta Kasih menampung gelandangan dan pengemis, tapi untuk kasus seperti ini, saya rasa kami bisa menampung pasien ini untuk sementara waktu sampai polisi menemukan identitasnya atau ingatannya kembali."

Dokter tersebut mengangguk, ia dan Yaya akhirnya mencapai sebuah kesepakatan.

"Oh ya, pasien ini juga menjadi korban dari kasus penganiayaan dan percobaan pembunuhan, untuk hal itu anda perlu berkoordinasi dengan polisi yang menangani kasus ini," tambah dokter tersebut.

Yaya mengangguk lagi, dalam hati mengasihani pemuda ini. Sudah terluka, hilang ingatan, tak ketahuan identitasnya juga terlibat kasus percobaan pembunuhan.

"Anda bisa menemui pasien ini di kamar 103, maaf saya tidak bisa mengantar, saya masih harus memeriksa pasien lain."

Dokter tersebut berdiri dan Yaya pun ikut berdiri. Sang gadis menyugingkan senyum.

"Tidak masalah dokter, saya bisa menemuinya sendiri."

"Kondisinya hari ini sudah baik, jadi saya rasa anda bisa membawanya ke Panti Sosial. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, anda bisa hubungi rumah sakit ini," kata dokter itu kagi, berjalan ke luar ruangan diiringi bersama Yaya.

"Terima kasih banyak dokter."

"Ah tidak, seharusnya saya yang berterima kasih. Permisi."

Dan dokter itu pun berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Yaya.

Sang gadis memandang map di tangannya. Sekarang ia mendapat tanggung jawab untuk mengurus seorang pemuda hilang ingatan yang terlibat suatu kasus. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti di film saja.

Tapi yang pertama ia harus menemukan kamar inap nomor 103 dulu.

IoI

Pemuda tanpa nama itu memandang tangannya yang sekarang sudah tidak lagi terpasang infus, hanya plester putih yang menutup bekas infus di sana. Ia menggerakkan badan, rasanya kaku dan agak sakit namun ia berhasil duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Badannya masih terbalut pakaian rumah sakit dan kepalanya pun masih dibalut perban putih.

"Tok. Tok."

"Permisi."

Seorang gadis masuk ke bangsal rawat inapnya. Ia cantik, memakai kerudung pink dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah map.

Pemuda itu memandang gadis itu dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yaya dari Panti Sosial Cinta Kasih."

Ia menawarkan senyuman hangat. Pemuda itu hanya bisa memandangnya, lupa kalau seharusnya ia membalas senyuman itu.

"Uhm...," gadis itu agak canggung karena senyuman maupun perkataannya tidak mendapatkan tanggapan.

"Mulai dari hari ini, anda akan tinggal di Panti Sosial Cinta Kasih sambil menunggu ingatan anda kembali atau polisi menemukan identitas anda. Apa anda keberatan?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Tidak seperti ia punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah. Uhm... pertama, saya butuh nama. Sulit rasanya kalau anda tetap tidak punya nama. Anda bisa menamai diri anda sendiri untuk sementara ini."

Pemuda itu memandang Yaya, tatapan kosong matanya agak menakutkan tapi sang gadis sudah terbiasa menangani orang yang lebig menakutkan darinya. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir, namun tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Yaya menanti dan menanti hingga akhirnya kesabarannya menipis.

"Bagaimana kalau saya yang memberi anda nama? Boleh kah?"

Pemuda itu diam kemudian menatap Yaya dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Sekarang Yaya yang terdiam. Nama, nama macam apa yang cocok dengan pemuda ini. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit sambil menanti Yaya memberikannya nama.

"Ah, Langit! Bagaimana?"

Nama itu keluar karena sejak Yaya masuk, pemuda itu sedang menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Pemuda itu tidak protes, hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan, boleh kah saya berhenti bicara formal pada anda?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Langit mengangguk dan Yaya tersenyum lega. Kaku rasanya harus bicara dalam bahasa formal terus menerus.

"Nah Langit, aku membawakan baju ganti untukmu. Kau perlu bantuan?" Yaya menyodorkan sebuah tas kertas berisi pakaian dari Panti Sosial.

Langit menerimanya dan memandang isi tas tersebut dengan mata kosong. Ia kemudian menggeleng, Yaya senang. Ia malu kalau harus membantu pemuda ini berganti pakaian.

"Setelah ini kita pergi ke Panti. Aku tunggu di luar ya, silahkan ganti pakaianmu."

Yaya segera keluar dari kamar tersebut, sekilas melihat Langit mengeluarkan pakaian dari dalam tas kertas dan memandangnya seakan itu hal yang menarik perhatiannya sebelum akhirnya Yaya menutup pintu dan menunggu di koridor.

IoI

Langit menatap ke luar jendela taksi dengan pandangan kosong, meski matanya terlihat tertarik seperi anak kecil. Untuk seseorang yang kehilangan ingatan, semua hal pasti terlihat baru dan asing.

"Apa pemandangan ini familiar untukmu?" tanya Yaya. Ia menyimpulkan Langit bukanlah orang yang senang bicara. Ia selalu diam dan membuat Yaya merasa suasana kaku.

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat dan jelas.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"Tidak tahu."

Pemuda itu berhenti memandang keluar jendela dan bersandar pada kursi mobil taksi. Wajahnya kelihatan kosong, matanya tersesat menatap sesuatu.

Yaya tak bisa menyalahkannya. Ia hilang ingatan, tidak tahu siapa dirinya dan tak ada yang bisa memberitahu siapa dirinya.

"Semoga polisi cepat menemukan identitasmu. Aku yakin keluargamu pasti panik karena kau menghilang," hibur Yaya. Pemuda itu menatapnya sebentar sebelum menatap ke luar jendela lagi.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, Yaya merasa mungkin Langit tidak mempedulikan kata-kata hiburannya.

"Uhm... nanti di Panti Sosial, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada banyak orang di sana. Oh ya, di panti juga ada pelatihan-pelatihan lho, seperti membuat kerajinan tangan, masak, menggunakan komputer," hibur Yaya lagi.

"Baiklah," jawab Langit singkat.

Yaya kemudian tersenyum padanya dan memilih untuk diam.

Menghadapi pemuda ini sepertinya akan susah-susah gampang.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Nggak jelas banget ni fanfic... heh... review aja bila berkenan...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih untuk para reviewnya. Ini chapter selanjutnya, silahkan dinikmati**

 **Silahkan juga dicek apakah analisi kalian yang kemaren itu bener atau nggak**

* * *

Kehilangan ingatan mungkin seperti memencet tombol restart kehidupan, dimana seseorang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memulai hidup baru.

Tapi itu adalah tanggapan orang yang tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya kehilangan ingatan.

Karena kehilangan ingatan itu seperti kehilangan arah hidup. Masa lalu yang terhapus akan berpengaruh ke masa sekarang. Apa artinya manusia tanpa masa lalu? Tanpa adanya ingatan, manusia kehilangan bukannya hanya masa lalunya, tapi juga hubungannya dengan orang lain bahkan sampai impiannya.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Langit.

Kepalanya terus terasa kosong dan ia merasa hampa. Ia ingin mengisi kehampaan itu dengan sesuatu tapi tidak tahu apa. Rasanya seperti ada lubang menganga dalam dirinya yang kasat mata untuk orang lain.

Ia ingin ingatannya kembali, ia ingin memiliki identitas, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Ia bahkan tak keberatan bila seseorang memerintahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Langit? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Langit mendongak dan berusaha menyugingkan senyum. Ia mulai paham sedikit demi sedikit cara bersosialisasi yang benar. Terutama senyuman. Ia sudah berlatih di depan cermin setiap hari agar senyumnya tidak terkesan aneh.

Gadis di depannya, Yaya, seorang pengurus panti sosial merupakan gadis yang sangat baik. Ia memberikannya nama, juga tempat tinggal bahkan sampai memberinya kegiatan untuk dilakukan.

"Dimakan dong makan siangnya... kenapa? Kamu nggak nafsu makan?"

Langit mengaduk nasi di piringnya, jatah makan siangnya yang sudah dibagikan oleh pengurus panti sosial yang lain.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau, buat aku aja!"

Mendadak seorang pemuda bertubuh agak tambun dan berkulit gelap muncul di belakang Langit.

"Gopaaal! Kamu sudah dapat jatah makan kamu," omel Yaya.

Langit hanya memandang Gopal dan Yaya dengan lirih kemudian menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya sembari melihat mereka berdua berdebat.

"Aku masih lapar Yaya..."

"Yang benar saja? Jatah semua orang bisa habis kalau harus membuat kamu kenyang."

"Hehehe..."

Gopal adalah penghuni panti sosial yang lain. Ia adalah pemuda perantau dari desa yang datang ke kota besar untuk mengadu nasib. Naas ia kehilangan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggalnya sehingga luntang-lantung di jalan tak punya uang. Akhirnya ia jadi pengemis sebelum terjaring razia oleh polisi dan dimasukkan ke panti sosial.

Setidaknya, itu yang Langit tahu. Gopal cerewet sekali. Mereka sekamar dan pemuda itu terus mengoceh meskipun Langit tidak begitu ingin mendengarkannya.

"Bagaimana hasil pelatihanmu? Akhirnya sudah bisa membetulkan barang elektronik dengan benar tanpa meledak lagi?"

"Sedikit... aku sudah bisa betulin kabel putus dong..."

"Gopal, mungkin kamu sebaiknya ikut pelatihan menjahit saja..."

Langit terus makan sambil menyaksikan interaksi orang lain. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak tahu apa. Jadi melihat jauh lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Masa' menjahit sih? Yang bagus kan bisa menservice barang elektronik, kau setuju denganku kan Langit?"

Langit hanya diam. Ia tidak menganggap menjahit itu jelek, ataupun menservice barang elektronik itu bagus. Jadi ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau ini! Penjahit laki-laki kan juga banyak! Yang penting itu pekerjaan halal Gopal..."

Langit sudah selesai menyantap makan siangnya. Setidaknya, ia bisa melakukan satu hal kebutuhan dirinya sendiri sampai tuntas tanpa masalah. Ia pun bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan dua kenalannya untuk menaruh piring kotor.

IoI

"Aku kadang khawatir padanya... betul dia cuma hilang ingatan saja?"

Yaya menoleh pada Gopal yang memandang kepergian Langit dengan khawatir.

Pemuda itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Seharusnya begitu, tak ada keluhan lain. Kondisinya semakin hari semakin baik, tapi tampaknya memang ingatannya tak ada yang kembali...," jawab Yaya lirih.

"Dia sebetulnya baik sih, cuma wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu kadang bikin merinding... apa memang orang hilang ingatan itu seperti itu?" tanya Gopal.

"Entahlah Gopal, ini juga pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang yang hilang ingatan seperti dia..."

"Lalu, polisi belum kemari lagi?" tanya Gopal lagi. Yaya menggeleng dengan lesu.

Saat itu, handphonenya berbunyi.

"Oh bagus, ia akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau tahu? Dia polisi paling menyebalkan yang kutahu..." gerutu Yaya mengecek SMS yang baru saja masuk ke handphonenya.

"Oh ya? Kenapa? Dia minta uang padamu?" tanya Gopal, jarang melihat Yaya berbicara buruk soal orang lain.

"Bukan... ia nggak minta apa-apa padaku, tapi sikapnya menyebalkan sekali..."

Gopal hanya ber"hmm" tanpa tahu harus membalas apa. Yaya yang biasanya saja tahan menghadapi kakek pikun dan tuli yang tersasar dibawa polisi ke panti, berarti polisi itu benar-benar menyebalkan...

IoI

"Selamat siang Yaya."

"Selamat siang Fang, mari duduk."

Fang duduk di ruang depan panti sosial. Hari sudah menjelang sore tapi penampilan polisi itu masih rapi tanpa cela.

"Ada perlu apa anda kemari? Apa identitas Langit-"

"Belum."

Yaya mengatup mulutnya dengan kesal, Fang selalu memotong pembicaraannya.

"Aku kemari mau memberikan ini..."

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Beberapa lembar uang dengan jumlah cukup banyak dan sebuah kunci. Yaya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ini ada di saku baju Langit. Aku menyita baju dan barang-barang miliknya sebagai barang bukti. Tapi pemeriksaan sudah selesai, tak ada yang aneh pada uang dan kunci ini, tapi baju yang sobek dan ada noda darahnya tak bisa kukembalikan."

Yaya menatap dua barang pemberian Fang padanya. "Jadi, uang dan kunci ini bukan barang bukti?"

"Bukan. Aku sampai melacak nomor seri uang ini untuk melacak peredarannya tapi masih belum ada petunjuk. Sedangkan kunci ini, entahlah, mungkin kunci kamar atau kunci rumah. Tim forensik sudah memeriksa tipe kunci ini, tapi kunci ini sudah diduplikat, jadi merek aslinya tidak diketahui."

Yaya hanya mangut-mangut. Ia tahu Fang menyebalkan, tapi ia mengakui Fang adalah polisi yang handal.

"Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot mengantarkannya kemari. Nanti biar kuberikan pada Langit."

"Dia tak ada di sini?" tanya Fang dengan wajah selidik.

"Dia sedang ikut pelatihan kursus komputer di aula belakang."

"Jadi dia tidak mau bertemu denganku," Fang melipat tangannya.

"Dari mana kau ambil kesimpulan itu?" tanya Yaya. Sebenarnya, itu memang benar. Langit pernah mengatakan pada Yaya, entah kenapa ia tak suka polisi. Langit yang tak protes dengan baju bekas, dengan kasur tipis, atau kamar yang banyak nyamuk, jadi sekalinya ia bilang ia tak suka polisi, Yaya menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Aku memberitahumu aku akan datang dengan SMS, sekitar sejam yang lalu. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk memberitahunya soal kedatanganku. Ia tak punya pekerjaan ataupun urusan yang penting untuk dilakukan. Itu artinya, ia menghindariku. Kecuali anda tak mengatakannya padanya, tapi anda seharusnya mengatakannya padanya kecuali anda punya alasan tertentu untuk mencegahku bertemu dengannya. Bukannya begitu?"

Yaya mendesah. Fang terlalu teliti dan mendetail untuk urusan seperti ini.

"Bukan masalah besar... aku merasa ia baru saja hilang ingatan dan kau tidak sensitif. Jadi aku merasa kau tidak perlu menekannya lagi," tukas Yaya tegas.

Saat Fang datang berkunjung sebelumnya, ia terus menekan Langit akan detail kejadian ia terjatuh dari tangga jembatan penyebrangan, padahal sudah jelas Langit tak ingat apa-apa. Dan Fang tampak tak peduli pada Langit yang tertekan dan pusing karena dipaksa mengingat.

Itu alasan lain kenapa Yaya tidak begitu suka Fang.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan."

Fang berhenti berpikir dan menatap Yaya. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan tajam tapi sebagai seorang polisi, Fang tidak gentar.

"Kenapa kau menggolongkan kasus ini ke kasus penganiayaan dan percobaan pembunuhan? Bukannya seharusnya ini kasus pencurian karena kartu identitas Langit hilang?" tanya Yaya. Ia sudah heran sejak pertama menerima Langit dan menerima detail kasus yang ia alami.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mendiskusikan ini dengan orang sipil yang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan kasus ini-"

"Aku bertindak sebagai pengurus Langit sekarang, ia adalah tanggung jawabku."

Fang menurunkan satu alisnya. "Ya, ya aku mengerti. Alasan aku tidak menentukan kasus ini sebagai kasus pencurian karena... aku tidak merasa ada barang yang hilang."

Yaya mengernyit mendengarkannya. "Tapi kartu identitas Langit-"

"Kau yakin itu hilang atau memang tak ada dari awal?"

Yaya menutup mulutnya. Ia berpikir sebentar untuk berargumen balik pada Fang.

"Mungkin saja Langit dicopet, lalu ia melawan, makanya ia berkelahi lalu ia terdorong ke tangga. Bahkan handphonenya pun tak ada. Bisa saja semuanya ada di tasnya yang dicuri," kata Yaya menuturkan tebakannya.

"Lalu ini?"

Fang menunjuk beberapa lembar uang pecahan besar yang ia berikan pada Yaya.

"Kartu identitas adalah sesuatu yang penting. Normalnya, kartu identitas dimasukkan ke dompet atau tas kecil. Tapi, Langit membawa uang di dalam sakunya, itu artinya?"

Fang menunggu Yaya merespon. Gadis itu berpikir sebentar.

"Itu artinya ia tidak memasukkan uang itu ke dompet?" tebak Yaya.

Fang memutar matanya. Pandangannya seakan meremehkan Yaya.

"Nominal uang ini cukup besar. Kalau aku, pasti akan memasukkannya ke dompet, kalau aku memang bawa."

Yaya menatap Fang tajam, tak suka nada bicaranya yang merendahkan orang lain.

"Bisa saja itu kembalian, kalau sedang terburu-buru bisa saja tidak sempat dimasukkan ke dompet makanya disimpan di saku."

"Kemungkinan itu juga ada. Tapi saat kutemukan, uang ini tergulung," Fang mengambil kembali lembaran uang tersebut dan menggulungnya. "Semua lembaran uang tersusun rapi menghadap arah yang sama, kecuali dari bank atau ATM, aku tidak merasa ada kembalian serapi itu. Tapi, kasus terjadi di malam hari dan bank tutup di sore hari, jadi tidak ada alasan terburu-buru menaruh uang di saku. Kalau pun ini dari ATM, seharusnya ada kartu ATM, tapi kartu ATM tidak ada. Dan biasanya kalau membawa dompet, sambil memasukkan kartu ATM, uang pun ikut dimasukkan ke dompet. Jadi kalau dompet itu memang hilang, seharusnya uang ini pun ikut hilang. Sampai sini anda paham?"

Yaya mengangguk. Analisa Fang agak membuatnya ngeri sedikit. Polisi itu benar-benar terlalu detail.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kemungkinan Langit membawa dompet tipis. Tebakanku sendiri, mungkin ia mengambil uang dari dompetnya sendiri, menggulungnya, menaruhnya di dalam saku namun dompetnya tak ia bawa."

Yaya agak kesal dengan sikap Fang, tapi semua yang dikatakannya masuk akal.

"Bagaimana dengan handphone?"

Fang mendengus. "Sama seperti dompet itu, tak ada yang tahu apa Langit membawa handphone kemudian hilang atau memang tidak membawa dari awal. Hanya saja..."

Yaya menanti Fang melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Aku ragu ini kasus pencurian. Kasus terjadi di tengah malam di jembatan penyebrangan. Itu tidak lazim menjadi tempat pencurian. Pencuri biasanya mengincar korban di pinggir jalan, dimana ia bisa berbelok dan menghilang dengan cepat. Di jembatan penyebrangan, hanya ada satu arah untuk lari yaitu berkebalikan arah dengan korban. Terlalu mudah dikejar. Lagipula, tidak selalu ada orang yang menyebrang di jembatan penyebrangan di malam hari. Apalagi korbannya seorang pemuda. Kalau aku jadi pencuri, aku akan mengincari wanita di pinggir jalan yang bisa kujambret lalu segera melarikan diri dengan kendaraan atau lari ke gang gelap."

"Yah mungkin karena kebetulan? Kejahatan terjadi karena ada kesempatan bukan?" tanya Yaya.

Fang mendengus. "Kalau begitu pencuri itu tolol sekali. Seorang saksi yang melihat Langit dan pelaku adalah seorang wanita karir yang pulang larut karena lembur, dia ada tak jauh dari jembatan penyebrangan, sudah jelas ada sasaran yang lebih empuk."

"Atau bisa saja handphonenya diambil saat Langit terluka?" tebak Yaya lagi.

Fang membetulkan kacamatanya. Ekspresinya tampak lelah, seakan ia capek harus terus menerus menjelaskan hal yang sangat mudah.

"Korban jatuh terguling di tangga jembatan, kapan si pelaku sempat mengambil handphonenya?" tanya Fang dengan nada sinis.

Yaya cemberut sedikit. Ia benar-benar tak suka dengan polisi ini meski ia mengakui kepintarannya.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Fang. Suaranya terdengar sarkartis. Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak mendelik pada polisi itu.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Fang tidak peduli dengan nada dingin Yaya. Ia bangkit dan Yaya pun ikut berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Yaya mengangguk, lega akhirnya bisa bebas dari polisi menyebalkan ini.

"Oh satu lagi."

Yaya diam menatap Fang. Polisi itu merunduk sedikit padanya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hati-hati pada Langit. Aku punya dugaan... tapi tak ada bukti. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya..."

Yaya mendengarnya dengan mata membelalak.

Fang mundur dan membetulkan dasinya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yaya tidak mengerti dan sedikit panik.

Fang menatapnya dengan mata tajam, kemudian ia melirik ke arah lain, ke sebuah pintu ruangan yang tertutup.

"Maksudnya... ia mungkin bukan orang baik."

Yaya termangu mendengarnya.

"Aku permisi dulu."

Dan Fang pun pergi.

Yaya tersentak, ia baru sadar ingin bertanya apa maksudnya itu, dari mana dugaan itu berasal tapi Fang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Yaya tidak percaya. Langit memang agak ganjil, aneh dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi, Yaya merasa Langit orang baik.

Ia yakin itu.

Sang gadis mendesah, sebaiknya ia berhenti memikirkan hal ini. Ia tidak percaya Fang. Ia bukan Tuhan Yang Maha Tahu, ia juga manusia dan bisa salah. Yaya beralih ke ruangan lain dan membuka pintu, alangkah terkejutnya ia berhadapan dengan Langit di sana.

"Langit!?" pekiknya kaget.

Langit memandangnya dengan tatapan muram. Untuk kali ini, Yaya melihat sepasang mata coklat yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu kini terlihat sendu.

"Aku... bukan orang baik? Aku orang jahat?"

Jadi ia mendengar yang dikatakan Fang...

"Langit, itu belum tentu benar. Polisi itu tidak punya bukti. Lagipula, kamu korban di sini, bukan pelaku kejahatan. Jangan khawatir...," hibur Yaya.

Langit hanya menutup matanya dan mengangguk lemas.

Yaya tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran Fang. Ia tidak tahu darimana Fang menarik kesimpulan itu. Tapi, Yaya tidak akan mempercayainya.

Sampai ada bukti yang membenarkan kalau memang Langit bukan orang baik, Yaya tak akan percaya pada Fang.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yosh, kenapa Fang menduga Langit orang jahat?**

 **Silahkan reviewnya!**


End file.
